


Compatibility

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Shi Kyung visiting Jong Kook's house
Kudos: 1





	Compatibility

Shi Kyung rose his finger. It just an inch to the doorbell but he was hesitant. He moved his hand to grab on his left chest instead, calming his heartbeat that rose up upon approaching the door he had seen many times on the show.

He never was a close acquaintance of his senior, Kim Jong Kook.

Both had not so good first impression of each other, and although the old show they starred together tried to make some moment between them, they were just terribly awkward.

It could not be help.

He was from quite well off family, smart, handsome, tall and a rising star as ballad singer. He believed that his technique is the best of the best. He even played instrument. Shi Kyung had to admit that without him realizing, he might had looked down on others. But again, he had every reason to belittling people.

And Jong Kook was Jong Kook. He hates people with arrogance. And when they failed to give proper respect to seniors, they are as good as a dead meat.

Shi Kyung almost got his wrath. And at that time, he was terrified. They pretended that they were good on the filming site, but it had been obvious that they were awkward to each other.

Shi Kyung only met Jong Kook again after he became softer. Maybe his age. Maybe his environment. Jong Kook became more open and talked more. Unlike the old intimidating senior that could kill with his sharp eyes. The eyes are as small, but softer. And Shi Kyung realized the guy has nice pretty smile.

They became closer after working together for a show. And Jong Kook was even softer. Was it his hairstyle? or just overall look? Something had changed about him. And something had changed between them.

And then here he was, visiting Jong Kook's place for the first time in his life.

They became a good friend now, so it wouldn't be awkward. Jong Kook became talkative so he doesn't need to worry about preparing topic to make conversation.

So Shi Kyung took a deep breath and exhaled. He pointed his index finger again and pressed the doorbell properly this time.

"Oh, you're fast, wait," Jong Kook voice came out from the interphone after around 10 seconds. The door was unlocked and opened not long after that.

"Yah, I thought you're gonna get lost," Jong Kook said, opening his entrance door wide for the taller man.

Shi Kyung froze but manage to step in. 

"Hyung... your pants....." the younger man mumbled, looking at the bare naked legs of the older man.

"Hm?" Jong Kook looked down, "oh, I was sitting just now," he said and pulled his short pants down to cover more. One of Jong Kook's problem, thighs so thick that whenever he sat down, the pants kept pulled up and reveal his skin. Combined with the baggy shirt he was wearing, Shi Kyung really thought that his senior just welcomed him without wearing anything below.

The older man looked unaffected. He simply fixed his clothes and went to kitchen to get some drink.

"I will help," Shi Kyung offered, putting his plastic bag on the counter table while looking at Jong Kook preparing some tea. He was the hoobae after all.

Jong Kook rose his head before concentrating on pouring the hot water again, "No, you're my guest. You'll do it after your second visit," Jong Kook said. It was actually fair enough. Still Shi Kyung suddenly felt his distance to his senior. From what he remember, Sechan, Kwang Soo and other lil bro of his went to the kitchen straight away on their first visit.

He noticed that Jong Kook was looking at the plastic bag he just put, "what's that?" 

Shi Kyung looked down, "oh, this, a gift... emm, marinated crab."

Shi Kyung rose his head just in time to see the bright expression of Jong Kook. The older man was beaming like a child.

"I.. make it myself..."

"For real? Yah, you," Jong Kook exclaimed, too amazed to close his mouth.

"Because you're careful with salt content, I purposely make It not as salty.." Shi Kyung explained further, face a bit red for trying to impress the man.

But Jong Kook did really look impressed. Shi Kyung smiled upon looking at Jong Kook wide grin.

"Put it inside my fridge," Jong Kook said and carefully brought the steaming hot black cups to the coffee table.

Shi Kyung smiled. Now he was treated like a close hoobae.


End file.
